


死对头-184

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 伍小圆, 凌欧忆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	死对头-184

当伍小圆将自己的胸脯彻底赤裸在凌欧忆面前之时，他真的感觉自己的胸口快要涨到爆炸了。

“这小乳头，真可爱。”凌欧忆垂着眸子盯着伍小圆肿肿的胸口，抚下身来将自己的唇瓣靠近他已经硬了的粉点边，沉沉开口，“我想尝尝什么味道的……我家小奶圆的奶水，一定很甜吧？”

“唔……”伍小圆听着耳畔这一句又一句的荤话，整个脑袋都开始发乱，更别说那噗撒在自己胸口令他瘙痒的气息了，“凌哥哥……好痒～还好涨～”

“哪里？这里吗？”凌欧忆闻言，若有所思地抬起了头来，指尖在那硬邦邦的小点上轻轻一碰。而他的另一只手，早就顺着伍小圆裤子的边缘爬了进去，深入臀瓣之中小小摩擦着，“还是这里？”

身体最敏感的两个地方让同时触碰，伍小圆险些没直接昏过去。只能紧合着眸子忍住自己通红的脸蛋，轻颤着小声开口，“都……都有～”

“这样啊，那我帮我的圆儿弄一弄？”

“唔……好～”许久未被触碰过的身体在得到了对方许可的一瞬间，就立刻有了它的反应。伍小圆自己都能感觉自己裤子里的小肉棒，光实在这样简单的刺激下就开始不停地吞吐液体了。

“来，自己送上来。”

“诶？”伍小圆本来已经准备好享受了，却没想到听到这么一句，还有身上温热手指的撤离。睁开眼一看，没多久的功夫凌欧忆竟已经在自己的身边盘腿坐了好。

他赤裸着身子，硕大的肉棒在他盘着的两腿间、随着床垫的晃动而轻轻摆动着。而那诱人的信息素味从他身体的四面八方向自己传来，就仿佛……在勾引着自己走上前去。

伍小圆照着自己的本能去做了。

他缓缓扑过去搂住了凌欧忆的脖颈，先将自己有个小小隆起的乳头送到了他的唇边，“凌哥哥……帮我吸一下吧～”

“只是吸一下吗，”凌欧忆打量着面前粉嫩得好似花瓣一般的乳点，腾出一只手在他肿胀的胸上揉了揉，“要不要……两边一起？”

这话音一落，还沉浸在凌欧忆抚摸下的伍小圆瞬间明白了他的意思。他三两下脱掉了自己唯一仅剩下的裤子，捧着高高隆起的肚子跨坐在凌欧忆的身上，直勾勾将自己的小穴对准了他的下体，磨蹭着就准备往里送入。

“哎，等一下。”凌欧忆赶忙拖住了他的小屁股，掰开两个臀瓣用手指在伍小圆那已经开始湿乎乎的小穴口揉了揉，“行吗？你这不还大着肚子呢嘛？”

“慢点就行啦……”伍小圆迷迷糊糊地哼唧着，摇晃了下小屁股用身后的小口咬住了凌欧忆的肉棒头，“凌哥哥～进来吧……好想你进来时候的感觉～”

“哟，小骚圆这是寂寞难耐了啊？”凌欧忆盯着已经在自己身上软成了一团的圆某人，手扶着他两个小屁股向上顶了顶，“叫声老公我听听？”

“唔......老公~”

“要老公干嘛？”

“哎呀！凌哥哥......”伍小圆让他这一个一个磨磨唧唧的问题弄得差点原地昏过去，干脆紧搂着凌欧忆的脖子，直接自己坐了下去。

当那粗壮的肉棒贯穿他狭窄湿润的后穴时，连凌欧忆的气息都开始渐乱了。

“慢点，小心一些......”内壁柔软的皮肤包裹着凌欧忆的下身，让他不得不强行控制着自己心底最深处的欲望，“别伤到孩子......”

“嗯~唔......”伍小圆随着他的话音小声哼应了一句，雾蒙蒙的双眼望着天花板，试图让这样一个简单的动作稳住自己的思绪。

当那肉棒被连根吞入之时，两个人都松了一大口气。

特别是凌欧忆——他简直快要让这缓慢的动作折磨疯了。

当他的视线看到伍小圆胸口那两个粉嫩嫩还在颤抖着的小点时，凌欧忆猛的咽了一口口水。

“圆儿......让我尝一下。”

“唔......？”伍小圆正在稳住自己已经快要被点燃的肉体，刚哼应了一声，却忽然感觉胸口扶上了两片炙热的唇瓣。

凌欧忆用嘴唇磨蹭着伍小圆坚挺的乳头，舌尖是不是扫过了它的头部，引起身上人的一阵痉挛。

“别......~凌哥哥~好奇怪啊......”

“奇怪吗？还是舒服？”凌欧忆痴痴地品尝着口中热乎乎带着奶香的乳头，手也跟着凑了上来，捏着伍小圆肿胀的胸口揉了揉，“是......这样吗？这样可以帮助你排一下涨着的奶？”

“唔~！”

哪知道自己这才轻轻捏了一下，伍小圆就泛了一声高八度的呻吟。而口中那轻颤着的乳头中竟然真的喷洒出了一丝甜甜的汁水。

这回凌欧忆彻底绷不住自己的理智了。

他猛的搂住伍小圆的身子，尽可能地将自己连根插入他后穴的肉棒向里顶了顶。唇瓣整个附在伍小圆的胸口，尽情地用自己的舌尖舔弄那甜美的乳头。

“啊~凌哥哥......”伍小圆整个身子让他弄得近乎没有一点的抵抗能力，只有双腿之间还挺立着的小肉棒还在昂首挺胸，“轻......轻点~要去了......”

胸口不停地刺激让他身体仿佛被抽空了一般，而越是这样，被塞满肉棒了的后穴就越是满足此刻的感受——

光是被如此玩弄着胸口，伍小圆就已经不住地空射了好几次。在最后一次高潮的时候，他近乎沦为了一个欲望的玩偶一般，就这样挺着胸脯任由凌欧忆玩弄自己的身体。

“嗯......”后穴越发紧绷地束缚着凌欧忆的肉棒，让他也濒临高潮。他恋恋不舍的松开了口中甜甜的乳头，抱着伍小圆的脑瓜吻上了他的唇瓣。

舌尖卷着甜蜜的乳汁将两个人的欲望再次融合到了一起。

这是要命了......

凌欧忆一边吻着自己怀中奶香四溢的小孕o，一边在心中暗暗念了一句。

无论多久，这小屁圆还是该死的甜美啊！


End file.
